My Name Is Raven
by Darkmoonfang
Summary: She has no memory of her past, and she was taken in by a wolf demon named Ryou. Now it's two years later, she had regained a new identity and a new name but people from her past start to appear all around her, and the one who made her forget.
1. The Beginning

My Name is Raven

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**A little warning for my past readers, this fan fiction is a little more serious and won't have as many comedy moments. Also, there are absolutely NO LEMONS in here for I will not let that happen to this story! I am done talking now so please enjoy the first chapter of My Name is Raven…**

**The Beginning**

Tears slowly streamed down her face as she fell, watching with heart ache on what had happened. She didn't think it would end this way, no, she thought she might of died of old age but she would never have thought…

Before everything went black, she asked. "Why…me?" as she watched the light fade away and soon, she was swallowed up by the darkness, not to awaken the same ever again...

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The fire crackled and she enjoyed the heat that wrapped around her, and she snuggled in the blanket more to continue to slumber, until she smelled food and her stomach growled in hunger.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes and stretched, trying to rid herself of drowsiness. She looked around to see who had started the fire and had…then it hit her. She didn't know where she was, why she was here, and who she was.

It all seemed confusing, and when she tried to think about it, this weird numbness came from the back of her head. She decided to stop thinking about it and whoever started the fire might give her some answers on why she couldn't remember.

She scanned the area for any body but only saw a black dog? Or was it a wolf? She wasn't sure, but it was curled up next to a tree and sleeping. Sighing, she grabbed a bowl of stew which was in front of her and began to eat.

"I see you are awake and you have an appetite, that's good"

She looked up to see who had spoken but saw no one. She looked around the camp to find anything but nobody was here. She did notice the dog was awake now, staring at her with its ocean blue eyes, and then it did something she did not expect a dog, or wolf, or whatever the hell it is, did.

"Hmm, you have a strange outfit, are you from another land?"

She blinked a couple of times, confused if what she saw was right. She was confused…animals don't talk, do they?

"Um, did you just talk?" She asked curiously.

It looked at her strangely. "Yes, I did just talk and I'm doing it right now just to let you know," he said with sarcasm but it went unnoticed with her.

She replied with a frown. "But you're an animal, animals don't talk!" she stated waving her hands in the air.

He laughed. "Well your right, animals don't talk," he chuckled. "But I am a demon and we talk fine, except those damn bird demons, god, those things are annoying!"

"Oh, I see," she said and continued eating. The demon smiled and watched the raven haired girl eat, waiting for it to click into her mind. Click. "Wait a minute! You're a demon?" she said pointing a finger accusingly. "B-but you can't be a demon, they don't exist!"

He looked at her shocked, and walked over to her and stared at her eyes looking for something. "You are defiantly not from these lands if you don't think demons don't exist," he said and started sniffing her.

She started to blush from the comment but it was probably true, I mean, she didn't where she was from right? "Uh, what are you doing?" she asked as she watched him to continue to sniff her.

He stopped sniffing and he lay back down. "Sorry, I was curious if I could smell if you were if you were from another land," he said and began scratching his ears.

She became very excited. "So do you know what land I am from?"

He stopped scratching and looked at her strangely. "No, but you do have a strange scent, well, I guess you have two scents which isn't normal for a human," he stated for the confused girl.

"But why do I have two scents?" she asked.

Now she made him confused. "I don't know, just forget it okay," he said and she nodded grimly. He sighed and looked up at her. "Oh by the way, my name is Ryou, what is yours?"

She replied sadly. "I don't know what my name is. In fact, I don't know who I am, why I'm here, and I don't know anything of my past"

"You don't remember anything?" he asked and she nodded yes. "Well, maybe I can help you, it's not like have anything better to do," said Ryou and sat next to her.

She was shocked, she just met this, uh, demon thingy and he wanted to help her already. Maybe he's just tricking her and he's going to eat her when she goes to sleep, that is what demons do, she thought.

Now she was very suspicious. "Your going to eat me when I go to sleep aren't you?" she asked eyeing the demon.

He started to cough weird as if he was choking on something then she realized, he was laughing at her. "Please, I don't eat humans, their too bony for my taste," said Ryou after he was done laughing.

That comment soothed her, and yet she felt very insulted. She was still confused though, why did he really want to help her? It could take years to get her memory back, why would someone do that for a complete stranger?

She decided to ask. "Why do you really want to help me? It could take years for my whole memory to come back so why?" she finished, staring at him intensely.

He seemed to be lost in words, and sighed. Why did he really want to help her? She is right, it could take years but still…"I truly don't know why, I guess it just feels like I should. Instinct I suppose," he said, feeling as though what he said was right.

Well, that was an honest answer she supposed. She put her empty bowl aside, and she lay down, staring up at the nighttime sky. He seemed to be telling the truth so she supposed she could trust him, but if she ever woke up missing a limb she was going to beat the crap out of the little mongrel! She turned over and stared at him.

He was still watching her curiously and bared his teeth in a smile. "I suppose you trust me now, huh?" he asked and lay down next to her, putting his head on his paws. She nodded sleepily. "Well, get some sleep tomorrow, I'm going to have to train you to hunt and steal food when it is needed most," he said and closed both of his eyes and yawned.

She was shocked. "Wait, steal food? But that's wrong though," she said sadly, and didn't like the idea of stealing food from people.

He opened one of his ocean blue eyes and stared at her. "It is needed incase we cannot find food, but don't worry, we will only steal from those who are horrible to the people. It is the only way of survival, you will have to learn a lot to survive these harsh times," he finished and closed his eyes again, yawning even louder.

Only steal food from people who are mean to others? Well, that's okay, I guess. But what did he mean by harsh times?

Like he was reading her mind, he answered. "And I mean harsh times, because an evil demon Naraku is destroying villages in search for the shikon shards," he said bluntly but it didn't help her at all. It took him a minute or two to realize she had no idea what he just said. "Oh yeah, you don't know remember anything about what is going on in this land," he said. He got up and stretched, to make it more comfortable to explain who Naraku is and what shikon shards are.

He breathed in deeply, and she watched him curiously waiting to hear what he was going to say. "Where to begin, I guess I'll start with the shikon shards. It is once part of this big jewel called the Shikon-No-Tama and it could grant you any wish so basically in the wrong hands it's really bad. And one of those, bad hands is this demon Naraku who is terrorizing this land in search for them because he wants to gain ultimate power, or so I heard," he finished, and was kinda shocked she was paying very close attention.

Shikon-No-Tama…Naraku…why does those names seem so…familiar?

He watched her closely, she seemed to be in her own little world but she quickly snapped out of it when she noticed his staring.

"What?" she asked, a little freaked by his staring.

"Nothing, I thought I lost you for a moment," he said and Ryou lay down for the last time. I guess I should tell her that too. "Were going to be looking for the shards too," he said holding her stare. Shocked weaved over her and he could smell it. "Don't worry, though I only want to collect them to keep them away from Naraku, besides I heard a group of shard hunters would need them," he finished and turned the other way, avoiding her eye contact.

She smiled, I guess he isn't so bad after all. She faced the opposite of him, looking out at the dark forest, listening to the animals of the night. A calming sensation washed over her, maybe things won't be so bad after all.

He smelt that she felt rather safe, that's good. He didn't want her to hate him. A thought came to him, she didn't have a name did she? Then I guess he would give her one. "Hey"

She replied. "Yes, Ryou?"

He smiled with the name he thought of, she would like it, it somehow felt kinda right. "You don't remember your name, so why I don't give you one?" said Ryou and she stiffened. "Raven, that is your new name…for now," he said and became quite, to let her ponder the name.

Raven, that was her name now. It fit her, it fit her perfectly. She liked it a lot. She sighed and looked up at the stars again. Even though she might not get her memories back soon, she would start an new life, and have a new identity until the time comes.

Raven, she liked it a lot. Before she dozed off, she mumbled to Ryou, "Thank you," and fell asleep. Ryou looked at her, and smiled. He closed his eyes listening to the rhythmic breaths Raven took, and soon fell asleep along with the raven haired human, peacefully.

**Okay, I just finished the first chapter, and I'm rather proud of it. I hoped you guys enjoyed it and I bet you guys know who Raven is. Well, I will continue on to the next chapter soon so wish me luck! **


	2. A New Life

My Name is Raven

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Okay, I am back, and giddy as ever…yes, I'm sadly giddy. I think this is one of my favorite chapters because, well, you'll just to read and find out! Oh yeah, even though I said there will be less humor in here, well, apparently I was wrong because there is some humor in this chapter. Anyways, enough of my gabbing, here is some shout outs to some of my reviewers!**

**OtakuGirlEmi- **Emily! Thanks for the review and since you're the first person to give me a review, I won't tell you to use your girlish charms on Mike! Your going to kill me for saying that aren't you? Well, you'd have to catch me first!

**Snowball and Haniko- **Heh, you guys are funny, and you remind me a lot like how me and my friends are. I have a question though, how do you put up with the wired one? Been having trouble with my friend Ally, uh-oh, I bet she's reading this right now and I just invoked her craziness, eek. Well, thanks for the review but I better run away from my friend now!

**I-love-watching-Inuyasha-a lot- **Don't worry, you didn't jinx me, but you might have jinxed my friend instead because she hasn't updated yet. You must like me a lot if you like all my stories so I'm going to give ya a huge chocolate cookie! -

**Black Dragon Of Destruction- **Well, here is the next chapter, so I hope you think it's good as the first chapter, maybe even better!

**Angel-4rom-Heaven- **Aw, don't feel dumb, my other friend did it too. No, not Ally. And the answer is yes, that is correct, congratulations, you are **not **the weakest link! Yay. Have a cookie and some milk…and a world domination gun, mwahaha…

**A New Life **

Raven couldn't believe it, it's been two years since she first met Ryou. Sure, she didn't regain her memory but she did uncover some stuff about her. She had strange purification powers, and she was a great archer that defiantly made things easier when it came to hunting for food. Of course, she found out something very interesting, she could sense jewel shards so it became easier getting them, though she didn't know why she still kept collecting them sense Naraku had died.

Yup, he was killed. They say the group who were hunting the jewel shards had done him two months later when she first met Ryou, so things were kinda peaceful, well, except when it came to stealing food from villages, and occasionally money from people on the road.

Now that she thought about it, her appearance had changed as well. She had cut hair short so now it wouldn't get in the way during battles with demons. She looked more womanly but it didn't matter since she changed her outfit into men's clothes so it she seemed pretty intimidating. She wore a black ninja suit and had a bandana wrapped around her mouth and nose, to make sure no one recognizes her when stealing food, and finally, her hands and feet were wrapped up in bandages to make it easier to grasp on to things.

Though her physique changed as well, since training with Ryou she can do a lot of stuff normal human beings couldn't, like jump tree to tree, and actually understand some demon language. She also was able lift a lot of heavy stuff, but that was necessary for a life of a thief.

Yup, this was her new life, and she loved it. Sure, she didn't remember anything and she still wanted to find the rest of her memories but she loved how things here for now.

She continued to stare off into empty space, enjoying the scenery of the clearing. They had camped there, and Raven loved it. It was big, and had wild grass growing every where; they were even near a lake so things seemed to keep getting much better for her beautiful brown eyes.

Ryou was staring at Raven for a while; she seemed to be lost in her thought once again. What in the world was he going to do with her? He sighed, things defiantly got interesting sense Raven tagged along with him.

He looked up in the sky, it was a calming day. "Wow, look at the size of that bird!" said Ryou, noticing a figure flying through the air.

Raven snapped out of her thoughts and looked up. She saw a creature that looked nothing like a bird; it was more like a giant worm with a creepy face. "Ryou, that's no bird, it's a demon," she said and pulled down the bandana from her mouth. She squinted and noticed a faint glow in its mouth. "And it has a jewel shard!" she said excitedly and got up quickly.

Ryou got up, and stretched along with her. He eyed how far the demon was and was forming a plan. "Raven, do we still have that rope we stole from that old man?" he asked, looking at her with his doggy smile.

Oh, so that was his plan. Raven grinned even more, and digged in to their fur bag, ignoring anything that wasn't a rope. "Alright, we did keep it! Good thing I am so such a pack rat, huh?" she said smiling and threw it to Ryou.

He caught it in his teeth, and nodded. "Okath, nov youv tosth mth," he mumbled.

Raven couldn't help but laugh. "Ryou, you know your not suppose to, heh, talk with your mouth full, right?" she finished, and started to crack up into laughs.

He spat out the rope, and growled out of annoyance. "I said toss me" and that just made Raven crack up even more. Seriously, how did he put up with her? "I mean, toss me at the flying demon, so I can tie him up with the rope!" he growled angrily, glaring at Raven who was still cracking up.

After she was done laughing, she nodded in reply. She tied him up with the rope and pulled on it, making sure it wasn't too tight. Now came the hard part. Raven grabbed onto the rope and started to swing it around with Ryou on it. At the sight of this, Raven started to laugh again but Ryou gave her a warning glare each time he passed her.

As she was about to let go, she gave Ryou a grin and said. "Hope I don't miss, and you become a pancake," and before Ryou could respond, she let go of the rope and he was heading straight towards the demon.

The flying demon was sad, very sad. His friend told him to meet in this village by morning but he was totally late, and he was probably going to hurt him really badly! Well, now that he thought about it, probably not that badly since he lost his wind tunnel, now he couldn't hurt him!

A flash of an angry man garbed in purple monk's clothes appeared before his eyes, and had began to weep. Oh, who was he kidding, he was going to kill him! He was going to yell his name over, and over angrily, "Hachie you disappoint me or, Hachie I'm going to hurt you badly for being late!" Well, something like that, except for a lot more violence and a lot more cursing.

Man, his day couldn't possibly get any worse for him. Oh, how wrong Hachie was, the poor little raccoon demon. As Hachie was going through his thoughts of pain he was going to endure, he didn't notice a black wolf flying through the air coming right at him.

Yes, he wasn't going to miss, thank god thought Ryou. As Ryou was above the flying demon, he forced himself to fall on to it. He landed with a thud, his claws digging deep into the demon called Hachie.

Of course from the pain Hachie received, he lost his train of thought and began to panic. "Wahh! I'm being attacked, master Mir!-" he was cut off as Ryou quickly tied him up with the rope. He became quite but started to weep.

Ryou bared his fangs and walked up to his head, acting menacingly. "You, demon, land now otherwise I will have my friend blast you into a million pieces," he said cockily and dug his claws deeper into Hachie.

How did he get into these kinda situations thought Hachie and replied cowardly. "Alright, I'll land but don't have your friend blast me, I want to live!" he said and began to weep more.

Ryou smiled. Good thing this demon was a coward otherwise Raven would really have take this demon down, and that would be too much work getting her up here. Ryou howled letting Raven know where they were but Hachie took it the wrong way and began to cry even more and he almost hit a flock of birds.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

As Hachie landed, he saw a man in front of him holding a giant sword, and he started to cry more. He was going to die, he seriously was!

Alright, Ryou was annoyed by all this weeping this demon made, and dug his claws into him for the third time and yelled. "Quit, your weeping demon! We're not going to hurt you," he said but whispered quietly to him. "Much…" just to freak him out.

He started to cry even more but stopped when the man hit him on the head with the back end of his sword. "Stop your bawling and give us the jewel shard!" yelled Raven angrily but behind the bandana she was holding in laughs.

What, that was all they wanted! Then he was going to give it to them! A flash of the angry man appeared before him again and he began to shake his head no rapidly, tossing Ryou off. Ryou landed with ease but growled annoyingly. Though with all the energy Hachie used he had turned back into his raccoon form.

Raven and Ryou were shocked. What they saw was a panicking little raccoon demon bawling his eyes out and Raven couldn't help but laugh. The little guy said no to them even though he knew they could kick his ass? That's hilarious!

Hachie stopped crying as he saw the man stumble from laughter. "Why are you laughing?" he asked curiously but still aware of the sword he was waving around dangerously.

Raven took a deep breath to speak. "It's just, heh, you said no to us even though, BAWAHAHA!" she couldn't hold it in she had to laugh. Ryou rolled his eyes at Raven and sighed. She took another breath and finished. "Even though your really a loser!" and continued to laugh at poor Hachie.

Ryou looked away from Raven, and decided to deal with the demon himself. "Listen, we know you have a jewel shard and we want it. If you give it to us we promise you won't come to harm," he stated coolly. Hachie became nervous and looked at the two nervously.

He gulped and answered. "N-no, because if I don't give the j-jewel shard to my m-master, he won't be able to c-complete the rest of the j-jewel," he said cowardly and hid his face with his hands. Raven stopped laughing and looked at Ryou, to see if what the raccoon guy said was true. Ryou nodded and Raven grinned happily.

'Now all Ryou had to do was get more information about how many jewel shards this master of this wimp is, and we can force the little guy to give us ride to his master's village,' thought Raven happily and sat down to watch how Ryou will trick the demon for more info.

Ryou scooted up to him calmly, and sat down, staring at him with his ocean blue eyes. Hachie removed his hands from his face and gulped. Baring his teeth, Ryou said. "I bet we have more jewel shards then your lame master," he said smoothly and he got the reaction he wanted from Hachie.

Hachie fumed. "No, my master has half of the jewel and you can't have that much!" He said cockily and folded his arms under his arms angrily.

Smiling, Ryou growled menacingly. "Then you will have to take us to the village your master is from, or else…" and Hachie realized he was led into a trap.

He started to cry. "Alright, I will take you but please, don't tell my master I took you there," he begged and gave puppy eyes to both Raven and Ryou.

Ryou sighed and replied. "We won't tell him, and we promise will tell him a lie, like we tied you up or something so you won't get in trouble either"

Hachie grinned, and turned into his flying form.

As they were getting ready to leave, Raven went over to Ryou to talk. "Hey Ryou," she called and he looked at her curiously with the fur bag in his mouth. She laughed but smiled gently at him. "Great job at tricking him otherwise I would have token him down already," she smiled happily.

Even though couldn't see it, Ryou was actually blushing, and looked away trying his hardest not to show his emotion. But unfortunately for him, his tail had betrayed him for it was wagging happily. Raven smiled when she saw his tail, and bent down and gave Ryou a quick hug, making his tail wag even more.

Noticing his tail betraying his face, Ryou cleared his throat and Raven let go of him. Ryou jumped on top of Hachie with the fur bag in his mouth. Smiling, Raven jumped along with him, and so they started to fly north, heading towards the village of Archie's master.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

In the Forest of Inuyasha, a white haired demon was sitting with his head down. He wore a red robe and had a sword on his back. He may have seemed like a normal human but on top of his heads were two little doggy ears, twitching madly.

He was leaned up against and old well. His eyes were closed and he appeared to be asleep, but only thing that made him seem awake were…the tears he seemed to shed.

He started to sniff wildly. That scent…he knew that scent! Could it be, is it really her…scent? The demon opened his two solemn, amber eyes, and he stood up quickly. He looked around and saw nothing. Sighing, he looked into the well and saw only bones on the bottom.

He smirked sadly. "I guess…it was just my imagination," and he lay back down but covered his face with his clawed hands, and started to sob. A tear rolled down his face and hit the grass, but quickly disappeared like the rest of his tears which had fallen.

**Wow, I love that last part. It made me cry, I never thought I would write something that good. I am so proud of it, and I hope you guys really enjoy it! This chapter was really good and I'm very proud of it, and I THINK I'm getting better at wrighting stories so please tell me if you guys think so too. Well, I got to go write my other stories now so please remember to review me! **


	3. Village of a Monk and Slayer

My Name is Raven

**Wow, I keep getting a lot of reviews lately and I'm so happy! Okay by now you guys probably know who Raven is but I know who Raven is going to end up with, I mean…uh, pay no attention to the very short author who just accidentally spilled something…here are some replies to some reviews and remember, you read nothing! **

**InuKagluver91- **Thanks for the compliment, and I like how you spell sweet, that totally rocks!

**I-love-watching-Inuyasha-a lot- **Don't worry I'm not jinxed, because this is up…I just hope it's as good as the last chapter because, man, was that a good chapter or what!

**Angel-4rom-heaven- **Heh, I'm so happy you like it but you're so curious about what's going to happen aren't you? Well, that's alright because without curiosity where would we be without spoilers of Inuyasha…I think I just confused myself but I'm not sure?

**Misunderstood-orchid- **Well, since you asked so nicely, okay! (v) 3

**Black-Dragon-of-Destruction- **Wow, thanks! I thought I have gotten a little better so thanks for being honest! Well, I hope you like this chapter!

**MegaKiraraFan- **Deal!

**Village of a Monk and Slayer**

As Ryou's and Raven's journey continued, Raven had become friends with the raccoon demon named Hachie. He told her of his master and how he kept asking every girl he meets to bear his child, though after he told Raven that he found out Raven **was** a girl. Raven had laughed and she told Hachie that happened a lot.

While the two chatted though, Ryou was lost in his thoughts as he stared off into empty space. His thoughts had come upon Raven…and how his feelings for her had…changed. Ryou was very confuse when it came to his feelings but when thinking of the hug Raven had given him, made his feelings even more confused than usual.

Truthfully, Ryou first only liked Raven as part of his clan, but now…he wasn't so sure. Damn, feelings were so very complicated, and he had begun to scratch his head annoyingly from that thought. Why couldn't feelings be simple? It would certainly make this wolf demon's life easier.

A thought came to Ryou, and he frowned. Even he did like Raven in that…way, doesn't mean she would return his feelings. I mean, she might already be mated to someone or engaged. He laughed at thought. Raven married, hilarious! But he frowned again when another thought came to him. What if she is and she had pups? Ryou shook his head annoyingly, and looked at Raven as she laughed at the story Hachie had finished.

Sighing, he decided to stop thinking about it and look at the scenery around them. They were flying over a forest, and the trees were very tall and close together, making it impossible to see the forest floors. Though, a river could be seen below perfectly: you could see every twist and turn the river made. It sparkled prettily as the suns rays bounced off its cerulean surface, making it seem like something out of an old folk tale.

As Hachie story ended, Raven wanted to talk to Ryou. He was being so quite and Raven didn't like it when he was quite plus she wanted to know what the plan was to get the jewel shard, or shards. She saw him staring off below, his ocean blues eyes full of warmth, and he seemed to be peace at mind. Well, she better fix that.

Slowly Raven crawled towards Ryou, trying her best not to be noticed by the demon. Crawling slowly, she snuck behind Ryou's back undetected. Man, she was going to get him good, but how? An idea came to Raven and she smiled evilly, rubbing her hands together silently laughing.

Raven slowly reached up to Ryou's ears and grabbed them. She started to rub them slowly. She started to laugh manically, and he jumped from the sensation making Raven laugh more. He sighed and decided to let her have her fun with him. After thinking that though, Ryou started to blush furiously.

She continued to laugh until an uneasy, familiar feeling washed over her. It felt like she had done this before, but to someone else, and at another time. Raven became dizzy and stopped rubbing Ryou's ears. She felt her head, trying to rid herself from the sensation but another feeling came. A strange numbness came from the back of her head, and she grew even more disoriented.

As Raven's hand left his ears, Ryou quickly smelt confusion from her. He twirled around to face her and saw how pale she looked. He became worried and asked if Raven was alright but she didn't answer him

Raven became scared for she could no longer hear Ryou or the wind around them, only this weird buzzing and a…boy's voice? Before Raven could dwell on it any longer she passed out, and fell from Hachie's back. Swiftly, Ryou grabbed Raven by her collar and dragged her away from the side of Hachie. He laid her down softly and stared at Raven with worried eyes.

'What had just happened to you Raven?' thought Ryou and he lay next to her, giving her some extra warmth as she slept, hoping everything was alright with the girl.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_Raven didn't know where she was, all she knew she was in a forest. It seemed very familiar to her. She tried to move around but her legs wouldn't budge, what was going on here? _

_She started to walk automatically with no control of where she was going, all she could do was watch as her feet seemed to lead her deeper into the forest. Her feet was leading her to the middle of the forest, going towards this strange white glow. After jumping over a fallen tree, she came across a huge oak tree where she had assumed the glow came from. _

_It looked normal enough except for the fact a boy was on it. He was wrapped a by the roots of the tree so Raven assumed he was there for a long time. The boy was very young and he almost looked human except for his silver hair and two little dog ears on top of his head. His eyes were closed, as if he were sleeping…_

_Raven moved closer to him not caring about how she could no longer move: her curiosity over whelmed her. She scanned the boys face and then looked up to his dog ears. They were like Ryou's only these were white. She slowly crept up to his ears and rubbed them. They were soft and she liked the feeling, it seemed so familiar to her though…like she had felt them many times before…_

_Before Raven could do anything else, everything went pitch black. She could see nothing, but she could hear a boy's voice calling out to her. It wasn't Ryou's voice either, it was someone else…someone familiar but yet a stranger…who does this voice belong too…?_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A bright light loomed over her, and Raven blinked a couple of times to get her eyesight back. Her head stopped pounding and she looked around wildly. She was no longer in a forest and that boy wasn't here, so was it a dream? Before Raven could think anymore on the matter, she saw Ryou looked at her with a bit of joy and worry.

He sat up, worry evident in his eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked kindly walking over to Raven.

Raven gave a weak smile, and answered unsurely. "I really, don't know" Ryou sighed and lied down next to Raven, looking up at her with his ocean blue eyes. He looked so cute! Raven was about to rub his ears again, but she hesitated. What if that weird sensation came back, and she go through that whole freaky event again?

Taking a chance, she slowly grabbed his ears and started to rub them gently. Nothing happened and Raven silently sighed, relaxing a little from the incident she just endured. She was also kind of glad that each time she rubbed his ears, she wouldn't go through that whole thing again: that would really suck.

Ryou looked at Raven quizzically as she rubbed his ears. He decided to ask what had happened to her, fainting out of no where and nearly falling to your doom isn't something normal for a human girl should do…or is it? "So what happened to you?" he asked kindly, waiting patiently for her answer.

Sighing, Raven flopped on her back. She turned towards Ryou and answered. "It was weird, when I rubbed your ears, I became dizzy and I heard a boy's voice calling out, but I couldn't hear exactly what he was saying," Raven took a deep breath and continued. "Then everything blacked out, and I appeared in this forest. I…uh, it's hard to explain but I couldn't move but I did," stated Raven covering her face from frustration. Why couldn't this be easy to explain, grr, how she hated when she couldn't explain stuff. "Anyways, my feet led me to a boy," Ryou looked up alarmed. "He was tied to a tree and he seemed to be asleep but I wasn't sure." Raven removed her hands from her face, drawing the image of the boy back to her mind.

A question was gnawing at Ryou's mind badly, he had to know! "What did he look like?" he asked looking at Raven with growing curiosity.

Rubbing her head, she drew the picture of the boy back to her mind. "He had silver hair and wore a red robe." She continued, "He also had little dog ears on top of his head." She spoke quickly.

All grew quite as Raven finished her story. Not a word was spoken between the two because Ryou was deep in thought. The description of the boy sounded familiar to him but he didn't know exactly where he had heard a description like that before.

Raven stared at him, watching him be deep in thought. Truthfully, Raven was a little creeped out by the dream, it wasn't normal in a way. Sighing, she tired to forget about it for now and change the weird subject to something else; even though she knew she wouldn't forget this experience so easily.

Looking over to the big wolf demon, she withdrew him from his thoughts. "Hey, Ryou," the demon looked up at her. "How are we going to get the jewel from the village?" she asked curiously, sound of excitement hidden in her voice. Smiling, Ryou answered though whispered lowly so Hachie couldn't hear the plan.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Hours went flying by as Ryou explained the plan thoroughly making sure she understood every detail. He explained all situations they could get in and how to get out of them. Raven was eagerly nodding to everything he had said, remembering every single word that came out of his wolfish mouth. As he finished, they were both very hungry and Raven dug into her black backpack for some food.

Pulling out some chicken they both began to chow down quickly, forgetting their manners. A low quake began below and shook the two. Confused, they looked around to see what had caused it but there wasn't a sign of anything that could do that. Forgetting what had happened they continued to eat but another rumble came from Hachie again.

Curious, Raven put her ear to Hachie to see hear if anything was wrong. A rumble came from him and Raven knowingly smiled. She dug into her backpack and pulled out some more chicken.

Raven crawled over to where Hachie's head, er, face was, smiling mischievously with the chicken in her hand. "Hey Hachie, are you hungry?" she asked teasingly and swung the piece of chicken in his face.

Eyeing the chicken most hungrily, Hachie replied eagerly. "Yes, Lady Raven!" while drool fell from his mouth as he eyed the chicken with growing hunger.

Smiling, she leaned over his head. Waving happily at him, she tossed the chicken into his mouth and Hachie ate it happily. Ryou watched the whole little scene with amusement, his tail wagging back and forth happily. Sitting back up from feeding Hachie, Raven looked out at the scenery. Her mouth fell and her eyes widened.

Out in the middle of the forest stood a huge town surrounded by a wall made out of very large pieces of wood. From how high they were, Raven could see it all. The streets were filled with many shops where the woman bought food, the men bought weaponry or worked, and where the children played, bursting with unlimited energy. The place seemed to come to life all on its own.

"Hachie…is that your master's village," she asked still marveling at its pure beauty. He nodded in reply though he knocked Raven on her butt by doing so. Getting up once again, Raven continued to marvel at the village, watching every little thing the town did.

Ryou walked over and looked at the village though his eyes were full of certain concern. "Hachie is this …a demon slayer village?" he asked curiously and Raven looked at him with worry.

Hachie grinned with pride. "Yes it is! It was destroyed three years ago but my master and his wife rebuilt this place right from scratch and villagers who had lost their home came here for shelter and food, a life away from danger!" he said and began to land near the village but not as close in case a villager saw him.

Sighing, Ryou started to scratch his ear out of irritation. He didn't like it when his plans were ruined by an unsuspected event such as this. Raven watched Ryou's gloom movements and knew right a way this was going to be a problem. Looking at the village, Raven tried to create her own plan, something that won't get them probably killed in this demon slayer village.

Thinking very hard, an idea came to Raven. Quickly, she digged into her black backpack searching through it looking for the one thing she thought she would never use again! Her fingers caressed over a soft fabric and she knew instantly she had found it. Raven pulled it out and revealed it to Ryou who was still lost in his clouded mind. She coughed loudly for him to hear her.

Perking his ears up, Ryou swirled around to see what she had wanted and noticed what she had in her hands. A villager's outfit was in her hands and he smiled happily. They had a backup plan.

**I am soooo sorry I haven't updated in a long time! My account wouldn't let me do anything involving my stories but botfanfiction has cured it! I love them to death for it! I am sorry you guys didn't get to see Miroku or Sango yet in the story but I promise you in the next chapter they will be in it! Now onto working on my other fan fictions so please review!**


End file.
